british_game_showfandomcom-20200213-history
Rebound
Rebound was a game show where contestants answered questions while being pursued by a bar. Gameplay Six contestants competed in each episode to accumulate money and eliminate each other by answering questions. The timing device used in the game was the Rebound Bar, a stripe of light that moved from one end of the stage to the other. Fast Cash All six contestants would stand at one end of the stage. Fletcher would read a a question as the bar moved away from them to the opposite end, give four answer options once it started coming back toward them. Contestants could only lock in their answers during the return trip, and the value of the question would decrease steadily to zero overtime. A correct answer credited the contestant with the value at the moment they locked it in. In Series 1, three questions were played for a maximum of £1,000 each, and the contestants had ten seconds to answer. For Series 2, five questions were played at £500 each, with an eight-second time limit. Head to Head In this round, the contestants would face each other in three one-on-one matchups. For each matchup, the highest scorer who had not yet played would choose an opponent and one of two categories. The two would stand at opposite ends of the stage, and the bar would start to approach one of them from the halfway point as Fletcher read a question. A correct answer reversed its direction and increased its speed; however, the contestant in control could answer only after the bar had crossed into their half of the stage. Each contestant was given three lives. If the bar reached a contestant, they would lose one life and the opponent would choose the next category. Losing all three lives eliminated a contestant and they had to forfeit all their money to the opponent. In case of a nonzero tie between contestants, priority would be given to the one who earned the most money from the first Fast Cash question. For a tie at zero, the one who locked in their first incorrect answer faster would have priority. Second Fast Cash The three remaining contestants would play five more Fast Cash questions, again for up to £1,000 each. The time limit was ten seconds in Series 1, and seven seconds in Series 2. Stop the Bar The contestants, standing at one end of the stage, would each have their own bar. The high scorer's bar would be placed at the opposite end, while those of the other contestants would be placed closer: three seconds (two seconds in Series 2) for the middle scorer, six seconds (four seconds in Series 2) for the low scorer. Fletcher would read three answer choices, then ask a question as the bars started to move toward the contestants. Locking in an answer would stop that contestant's bar; if it was incorrect, the bar would move three seconds closer. A contestant would be eliminated with no winnings as soon as their bar reached them, and the last one standing advanced to the final to play for the total accumulated by all three. Final: Beat the Bar To start, a fifteen-step path would be laid out across the stage, with the contestant at one end and the bar initially positioned at the other. The contestant would choose one category from a list of six, and the bar would start to approach slowly as Fletcher asked questions. Each correct answer allowed the contestant to move ahead one step; after every fifth such answer, the bar would stop and they had to choose a new category. Once the bar reached the starting end of the path, it would rebound and begin to approach the contestant from behind. The contestant won the jackpot by completing the path without being overtaken by the bar, but if it caught up to them, the round would end and they would leave with nothing. Top Jackpots The maximum possible jackpot was £33,000 in Series 1, and £30,000 in Series 2. Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:ITV Shows Category:Short-Running Category:2015 premieres Category:2016 endings